Tikal Shows Knuckles How to Be A Guardian
by death mega sega
Summary: The Master Emerald has been broken again thanks to Knuckles and Rouge arguing. Tikal is not pleased and decides that Knuckles needs help with be the guardian. Also, Shadow has lost his chaos power abilities! Please R
1. Chapter 1

_**Tikal Fanfic – Tikal Shows Knuckles How to be A Guardian**_

_**Chapter 1: Dilemma**_

_**5/22/2012**_

Well, how are you? I wonder oh too often. I walk down the street and dream of something different. I walk around in my abyss and ponder what you're doing. Are you doing all right? Are you staying safe? Are you doing your job as a guardian? Are you helping to save the world again?

Suddenly, he appears beside the wondering child in his normal form. If you could call being made of water normal? He taps her arm slightly as to not shock her too much. She pulled back some and smiled. "What are you thinking about?" He asked in monotone.

Her eyes widened some to this unsuspected question. "Nothing." She lied.

"You're always thinking about something, Tikal." The creature told her. "I've know you long enough to know that." The orange echidna sighed. "So what were you thinking about? I'm very curious."

"You know, I hear that curiosity killed the cat." She shot back with a sweet smile.

"Too bad." Chaos smirked. "I'm not a cat!" He laughed some. "Now if you would be so kind as to fill me in on your thoughts?"

"I was just thinking about the guardian." She answered honestly.

"I'm sure he hasn't lost the Mater Emerald in a while." He answered. "After all, if he did, this place would be shaking really hard again." He waved his arms around to emphasize.

Just at that moment, the whole place began to shake. It was like an earthquake. Tikal looked at Chaos with a small, but annoyed smile. "You just had to jinx it didn't you?" She asked. The protector of all chao just shrugged. He didn't mean too.

On Mobius, the red echidna was chasing the white bat. She held the gem over her head as she flew out of Knuckles grasp, but stayed close enough to taunt him. The black hedgehog sat on the ground and stared. He wasn't sure how this was a delightful activity, but Rouge seemed to enjoying herself. The black hedgehog soon became fed up with this little quarrel when Knuckles came up to him and hit him for just standing there doing nothing.

"Fine." The black hedgehog grumbled. "You want me to step in and in this stupid squabble, I will." His hand began to glow green. He glared up at the green target. A chaos spear went through the center and the emerald shattered into pieces. "There! Now you two will have to find something else to spat over!" He snapped as he crossed his arms and glared at the two. Rouge and Knuckles stared back in shock.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done!" Knuckles screamed. His voice was hitting notes that he hadn't hit since he was three.

"Stopped you guys from bickering?" Shadow replied with disdain as he picked up the book he was skimming through.

"The Master Emerald keeps this island up in the air!" Knuckles screamed. "Without it, Angel Island will sink!"

"Good! Islands shouldn't be floating in the air anyway." Shadow retorted.

"Shadow!" Rouge whined. "The Master Emerald was mine!"

"No it wasn't." Shadow stated. "It would've been, but you just wanted to fly around with it to annoy Knuckles. You were probably going to give it back when he lost his voice."

Then two lights appeared in the sky just as the two opened their mouths. The lights floated downward. One was a red light bouncing constantly. It looked like a fairy. The other looked like a floating ball of pool water. The red light went up to the ultimate life form.

"Did you break the Master Emerald?" It asked. A young woman's voice spoke.

"Yes. I did." Shadow answered without care as he put the book back up to his face.

"Why?" An orange echidna appeared in front of him. She sat on his legs. "Put down the book and answer me!" She demanded. "Please?" She added sweetly. She was under far too much stress already. Shadow dropped the book and stared with a blank confused expression on his face. The orange echidna girl sat up straighter and took a deep breath. "Yes, I came from a glowing red ball. You get used to it after a while. I thought people of Mobius were used to strange things like this. Now will you please explain yourself?"

"Tikal?" Knuckles finally managed to say. "What are you doing here?"

She looked up at him with sapphire eyes. "Oh hello Knuckles!" She waved to him without moving an inch. "I actually thought you were busy helping Sonic again. Tell me, how come he broke the Master Emerald?" She pointed a thumb at the black and red hedgehog. "Especially when you're on duty?" Her sweet smile began a small annoyed glared.

Knuckles gulped. "Well…" He searched for a good explanation.

She rolled her eyes. She turned back to Shadow. "Well, sir, will you explain yourself or not?" She asked him with a kind smile.

"Get off of me." Shadow growled, glaring at her.

"If I move, how can I be certain that you won't run away?" she retorted sweetly. "Now, please explain your actions."

"Rouge stole the Master Emerald again. She decided to stick around and taunt Knuckles with it. I didn't feel like being a part of the stupid little quarrel, so I sat here and began reading my book. Then Knuckles came over here and punched me because I was the only one he could. He yelled at me for being a neutral party. Not wanting to choose a side in this, I merely took out the Master Emerald. Now they can't argue over it." Shadow explained. "Now, will you please get off of me?"

"Very well." She sighed. She looked over at Knuckles and then looked at the white bat. "Is the white bat Rouge?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge began to brag. Tikal floated up to her and held her hand face in her hands. "You can float too?" The bat said in surprise.

"Not, float. Fly." The echidna corrected. "Knuckles, why didn't you fly and stop her. You can fly too you know."

Knuckles glared up at her and crossed and glared up at her. "I don't know how to fly." He hissed.

"What do you mean? You're ancestors should've taught you when you came of age." Tikal stated.

The red echidna raised an eye brow at her. "Um… I've been here all of my life. Alone." He tried to sound civil. "You are the only ancestor that I know I have. Plus, you're the only one I've seen. Unless I'm supposed to count him too." He pointed to the blue ball of water.

"Oh yeah." Tikal laughed nervously. "That means you've never had your rite of passage!" She gasped.

"What's that? I why do I automatically dread it?" Knuckles asked.

"Well, the rite of passage is when you're finally considered an adult. It's a grueling test!" Tikal explained. "But if you haven't been taught to fly, that means you're way behind on your training! You won't be able to take it until you've past your basic training test."

"Joy!" He replied sarcastically. "Why don't we just pretend I did it and not do it?"

"I can't do that Knuckles." Tikal stated. "My father was the chief. That makes me the princess and since father is no longer here that means, I am the head of the clan. Therefore, you have to do what I tell you, or at least listen to me. Only I can say if you pass or not. I will not pass someone who is unprepared and lacking the skills and knowledge to be called a man." Tikal told him. "Chaos, can you begin training him?" She asked the blue ball of H2O. The ball floated around her. She nodded with a smile. "Okay, Chaos here will train you." She stated as Chaos turned into his Zero form. "But first, we need to get the Master Emerald back together."

"Well, that doesn't include me. Good bye." Shadow got up and grabbed his book. He headed for the edge of the island. He didn't care if he had to swim back. He wasn't staying here with strange people coming from lights.

"Oh no!" Tikal flew in front of him and put her hand on his chest in order to stop him. "You're the one who broke the Master Emerald. You must redeem yourself by helping putting it back together!" she told him.

"And if I don't redeem myself by putting the Master Emerald back together?" He asked.

Tikal glared at him and sighed. "You use the power of chaos to do some of your attacks right?" She asked with hopeful and sad eyes. They looked like Maria's eyes when she would look down on Earth.

"You're point?" the ultimate life form asked.

She smirked a little. "Well, if don't redeem yourself to the Master Emerald, you won't be able use the power of chaos anymore. For anything." She smirked. "Just try one of your chaos spears on that little tree of there." She pointed to a small tree.

Shadow shrugged as he concentrated on the tree. His hand glowed green for a moment and then it faded. Shadow stared at his hand in shock. "What?" He said as he concentrated on making a chaos spear.

"Now, you will help restore the Master Emerald and then you'll be able to use the power of chaos as much as you won't." Tikal smiled up at the black hedgehog. "You will help won't you?" She asked as she grabbed his arm.

"Fine." The hedgehog _hmph_ed.

"Good!" She clapped her hands. "Young miss Rouge will help as well. After all, I assume she has ulterior motives for helping." She smiled at the white bat.

"Sure. I'll help. Will you be training Knuckles to fly along the way? I could use a good laugh." She smirked.

"Shut up Bat Girl!" The hotheaded boy yelled.

"Knuckles!" Tikal chided. "You should never call someone such a thing. Especially when they so gracious offer to help with the job you're currently failing at doing." The orange echidna gave him a small glare. Knuckles hung his head. "Now you apologize and be a gentleman."

"I'm sorry." He clenched his fist and glared at the ground. He wished Tikal was still stuck in the Master Emerald.

Chaos nudged him forward and they walked toward the edge of the island. It was now floating in the ocean. It was a good distance from the shore. It was way too far any of them to hope swimming to shore. Shadow immediately proclaimed to Chaos Control over to shore. When he tried, however, he realized that he couldn't. He hated this! Tikal chuckled some, but stopped by covering her mouth. Shadow did not like her. No matter how her voice sounded as sweet as Maria's or how her eyes were as kind as Maria's. He did not like Tikal one bit.

[][][][][][]

_**5/23/2012 Deathy: **_6;50am. I might as well give you guys something new. I haven't really done a fanfic with Tikal as a main character before. Or at least, I don't think so. I can't really remember. I know I wrote one of Tikal like forever ago when I was like what 11 or 12? It was terrible, really. I don't really have a title for this, so my random mind says give random title. If anyone can think of a better title, please let me know. This will actually be the first fanfic that I'll post on tumblr. Anyway, enjoy this. Please READ & REVIEW!


	2. First Lesson & Shadow's New Friend

_**Tikal Fanfic – Tikal shows Knuckles How to be a Guardian**_

_**Chapter 2: First Lesson & Shadow's New Friend**_

_**5/23/2012 Deathy: **_7;28a So can't think, but let's try to write for this anyway. Thank you AppletheFox4eva88 for reviewing and story alert list! And to answer your question. I'm not really sure. Depends on how the story progresses. I wasn't really thinking about any couple pairing when I started this out of boredom. Thank you Aj the human for adding this to your fav story list and story alert list! Thank you Shadikal4ever for reviewing and favoriting the last chapter! Thank you SpitFireLex for reviewing and favoriting the last chapter! You two actually reminded me to work on this one!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing.

[][][]][][][][]

The island sat miles from shore. Shadow offered to chaos control them over to shore. Then he realized that he no longer had the power of chaos. He cursed shortly after. He was met with a light punch in the head from Chaos.

"Alright Knuckles," Tikal began, "This will be the sight of your first flying lesson!" Her smile was board and sweet. Yet she closed her eyes to hide that evil light in her eyes. She would enjoy this a bit too much and she knew it. She felt bad about it, but Knuckles really needed it. Plus, when Chaos threw him off the side and Knuckles screamed like a little girl all the way into the water below, she couldn't help but let a giggle escape her mouth. She rushed over to the cliffy side. "Are you alright?" She asked as Knuckles came to the surface and glared at her.

"NO! I am NOT alright!" the red head screamed. "Why in the name of Panamac did you throw me over board?"

"We wanted to see if you could fly on your own." Tikal stated with a slight pout. She didn't like being yelled at in such a manner.

"Well I can't!" Knuckles fumed.

"We can see that Knucklehead!" Rouge was laughing.

"Shut up Bat Girl!" he ordered.

"Knuckles! What did I tell you earlier?" Tikal chided.

"And you shut up too!" He yelled.

The orange echidna took a few steps back and fell. She stared at the ground aimlessly for a moment. Knuckles was clawing his way to the top of the island again when it happened. A terrible shriek filled the air. The ground was shaking. Knuckles fell back into the ocean three more times before he made it to the edge of the island. Rouge was covering her sensitive ears and Shadow had fallen to the ground. He was staring at the sobbing child in shock.

"_How could she have this much power?_" He thought in amazement as all the wild creatures seem to be fleeing.

Chaos just stood there. When Knuckles finally got ashore, the God of Destruction grabbed him by the nap of his neck. He plopped him down in front of the young princess. The red echidna looked like a guilty child. He looked up at the liquid monster and mouthed, "_Do I have to?_" A quick jab of his liquid hand pointing at the young girl answered his questioned. He sighed with regret.

"Tikal?" He spoke softly. It didn't stop her crying. The young girl couldn't hear anything over her wailing. The purple eyed boy rolled his eyes as he put his hands over her mouth. "Tikal!" He finally yelled. The girl grew quiet with the exceptions of a few sniffles here and there. "Tikal," He spoke softer, "Listen, I'm sorry for yelling at you. Okay? Do you understand? I'm sorry."

She sniffled some. "I understand." She nodded. "But that was mean." She stated simply.

"And I'm sorry for being mean." Knuckles stated. "Will you stop scaring the wildlife now?"

"Is it safe for me to stand up now?" Shadow asked as he attempted. He fell down. His legs were still wobbly from the first time. Rouge slowly uncovered her ears and sighed with relief.

"You've got quite the set of pipes on you!" Rouge told her wearily.

"Sorry." Tikal apologized meekly as she wiped her tears away.

"I'm amazed you aren't hitting him." Rouge noted.

"Shh!" Shadow ordered. "Don't give her any ideas! I don't want to have to break up that fight!"

"Actually, Tikal is a pacifist!" Knuckles stated. "She doesn't believe in fighting, or any form of violence. In fact, it's the only thing in the world that I know she doesn't like!"

"You mean, she hates violence?" Shadow questioned. He then pointed at the red echidna. "Are you sure you're from the same clan. I mean, fighter and a pacifist queen. Something here does not add up. What are you?" He pointed to Chaos. He was still woozy from hitting his head on the ground, twice. He was also still having trouble getting back on his feet. He missed Chaos Energy so much right now.

Tikal came over and gave him a hand up. "Chaos here is the Guardian of the Chao." She answered.

"Okay. Knuckles, it seems that you don't belong to their clan." Shadow stated. "I think you got abandon as a child."

"He's also the God of Destruction too." Tikal informed him with the sweetest smile ever.

The black hedgehog's face met the dirt again.

"I think he fainted." Knuckles stated as Tikal looked at him with a shocked expression. "He'll wake up soon."

"Are you sure?" Tikal asked as she poked his head, hoping for a response.

"Yeah! Shadow will wake up eventually." Rouge laughed. "Apparently the Ultimate Life Form as never met the God of Destruction before."

Shadow woke up to a squirrel trying to crack a nut on his stomach. "Get off." The hedgehog moaned as he shooed it away. He rolled over and stood up slowly. His head was woozy.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Tikal asked as she looked over and saw him. "How is your head feeling?"

"I'm fine. There's just four of everything!" He moaned as he leaned against a tree for support. He thanked the world that the blue blur wasn't there. He would've made everything worse.

"Would you like something to eat?" She asked as she turned to watch Knuckles. "Think graceful! I said graceful! You know, like a dove!"

"I'm trying!" Knuckles cried as he fell on his face again.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked. He wasn't about to try to whip around to see.

"We're training Knuckles. He has no clue what graceful is." Tikal sighed. She walked over the ebony hedgehog. She put a bowl of random fruit in his hands. "Here have something to eat. I recommend the opegliza!" She smiled up at him.

"Thank you." Shadow nodded. Then his mouth worked before his brain could. "What's opegliza?"

"The funny shaped orange fruit." She picked it up to show it to him. He was grateful that there were only 3 of everything now. "Just take it easy." She told him. She then turned to see Knuckles fall again. She hit herself in the face with the palm of her hand. "Knuckles! I said graceful! Do you know what graceful means?" She walked over leaving the poor hedgehog alone.

Luckily, Shadow wasn't alone long. His good ol' friend squirrel came back. This time with more nuts. He proceeded to try and crack them on his red air shoes. Shadow glared down at the rodent. "If I wasn't seeing three of anything, I would probably Bar-B-Q you right now." He murmured the fluffy grey squirrel.

[][][][][]

_**6/11/2012 Deathy: **_12;20am It's done! Yay! I hope you all enjoy this! I gave Shadow a little friend! Because after all, what is more annoying than a squirrel! I have seriously spent a good 20 minutes watching these guys. My mom actually spent 30 minutes watching a squirrel because she thought it was a rabbit. I don't know how that one happened, but hey. Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


	3. Awkward Questions

_**Tikal Fanfic – Tikal Shows Knuckles How to Be A Guardian!**_

_**Chapter 3: Awkward Questions**_

_**6/11/2012 Deathy: **_5;02pm Thank you UltimateCCC for reviewing! I'm sure a little chao would easily befriend Shadow. It's just that Shadow is still woozy and I figured that a squirrel would be best for the moment. They're cute and annoying. Sorry Ray, but it's true. I automatically yell at every squirrel that hops out in front of the car when I'm trying. Thank you Super Light the Hedgehog for reviewing! I'm happy that Tikal is your favorite Sonic Girl. Though I'm sure there are a lot more decent and better Tikal Fanfics other than this one. But thank you for the warming compliment. Thank you very much for adding this to your fav story list! And Thank you for adding me to your fav author list!

_**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing!

[][][][][][][][][

"Come on Knuckles!" Rouge called. "Flying isn't that hard!"

"That's easy for you to say. YOU HAVE WINGS!" Knuckles yelled as he rubbed his sore leg. He had fallen way too many times. But Chaos kept giving him this look of do as I say.

"Knuckles, you just have to think graceful." Tikal told him softly as she came over. "You do know what graceful means don't you?"

"Yes. It means full of grace." Knuckles answered.

"Graceful means to be able to have form, manners, and movement of elegance and beauty." Tikal answered. "You learn grace during the first stages of training."

"Isn't flying the first part of training?" Knuckles asked as he stood back up.

"No. Learning the offensive and defensive fighting skills and proper traditions is the first part of the training." She looked him up and down. "You're a bit… old to not know those skills though."

"Old? When do people in your clan begin training?" Rouge asked with a confused face. "Because I'm sure he's only a teenager." Knuckles shot her a glare.

"We begin training at birth." Tikal answered as if it was normal.

"At birth? You mean when you can walk?" Rouge asked.

"Nope. As soon as you hatch out of your egg." Tikal stated. "If you haven't begun those basics training, we'll have to go back to the beginning." She turned her attention to the liquid creature. "Do you know if the city is still somewhat intact?" She asked. Chaos nodded and began to walk off. "Follow Chaos. We're going on a sweet little side trip." She turned on her heels and followed him.

Knuckles rolled his eyes. "Why me?" He whined as he dragged his feet.

Shadow, who was having a conversation with a squirrel, was picked up by the Guardian of Chao. Red eyes looked up at the liquid being. He tilted his head. He held up the bowl to him.

"Who you like some fruit?" He asked. He was now seeing two of everything. It was a lot better than three, but still annoying.

Green eyes shifted over to him. He then turned his whole head around. Shadow's eyes widened until they couldn't widen any more. Good news, he wasn't seeing double of anything anymore. An orange echidna came into few. She smiled sweetly.

"Chaos isn't hungry right now, but thank you for offering." She told him.

The black hedgehog stared onward at the God of Destruction. The next thing anyone knew, there was a loud scream that sounded like a ten year old girl. The white bat glared down at the crying child. Knuckles was chuckling. Tikal had her hand over her mouth in shock.

"Is he okay?" She asked.

"Yeah. He's fine." Rouge replied as looked at him. She picked him up and began cradling him. "_Hush, little baby, don't say a word. Mama's going to buy you a mockingbird._" The bat began to sing as she flew after the orange echidna and Guardian of Chao. "_If that mockingbird won't sing, Mama's going to buy you a diamond ring._"

At this point, Tikal joined in.

"_If that diamond ring turns brass, Mama's going to buy you a looking glass. If that looking glass gets broke, Mama's going to buy you a billy goat._" Tikal nudged the red echidna until he joined in. "_If that billy goat won't pull, mama's going to buy you a cart and bull. If that cart and bull turn over, Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. If that dog named Rover won't bark, Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. If that horse and cart fall down, you'll still be the sweetest little boy in town. So hush little baby, don't you cry. Daddy loves you and so do I._"

By the end of the song, the Ultimate Life Form was sleeping soundly.

"I can't believe we just song a children's song to him." Knuckles shook his head.

"Hey, it works." Rouge whispered. "He sleeps soundly for a while and I don't have to listen to him scream like a girl for a while."

"I didn't even know he could scream that high." Knuckles stated.

"He's just out of it. When he wakes up, he won't even remember screaming like a little girl." Rouge laughed. "So where are we headed?" she flew up to Tikal.

Her sapphire eyes looked up at the bat kindly. "We're going to a more appropriate place for Knuckles to learn the basics. Hopefully the tribe's buildings are still standing." She turned towards the Guardian of the Master Emerald. Walking backwards, she smiles, "Have you been to where the tribe is… was?"

"I think I might've walked through there once or twice. I just didn't ever really pay a lot of attention." Knuckles answered.

"Well that's comforting. By the way, stop dragging your feet. I don't want you to get lost." Tikal told him.

They made it to a small area. There were dusty buildings. They were old and decrypted. There were a few tents here and there. Some buildings had crumbled in on themselves. Tikal shook her head solemnly as she walked through the ruins. Shadow had begun to wake up a little by this time. His vision was very hazy.

"Here it is!" Tikal stated as she walked up to a large circle area. There were some old stone benches placed around it. "This is the area that is usually used for beginner training." Her face was a bit solemn. She didn't like seeing her home in shambles. "We should get the training tools ready though. Chaos will you help me?" Chaos nodded as he walked to where the training supplies should've been kept. "You three just sit here and rest."

Shadow wakes up enough to sit up. "Where am I now?" He asks as he looks around.

"We're in the remains of what I presume is Knuckles' clan." Rouge answered. "Though, I wonder where everyone else is. Well, Knuckie?"

"One. My name is Knuckles. Two. There isn't anyone else. I'm the last echidna. Tikal got herself trapped in the Master Emerald with Chaos because Pachacamac was being greedy and made a raid on the Master Emerald shrine. Chaos became angry and wiped out all of the echidnas. Tikal, in order to stop the madness, sealed herself and Chaos inside the Master Emerald. They were stuck in the Master Emerald for thousands of years. Eggman realized Chaos from the Master Emerald so he could use him to take over the world. Chaos, however, later attacked Eggman and tried to destroy the world because he was still made at everyone and wanted revenge. He turned into a big monster and destroyed a lot of stuff. Then Sonic went super and did his stuff. Now Chaos is all nice and friendly. Well, he is most of the time. Then him and Tikal went back into the Master Emerald, I think. I'm not really sure. Are there any other questions you would like to ask right now Shadow?" The echidna looked at Shadow who looked a bit confused.

"When did this stuff happen?" Shadow asked.

"While you were asleep in Prison Island. I think you woke up shortly after we got everything cleaned up." Knuckles answered.

"Oh yeah! I remember that day. I found a lot of rare jewels just lying around after that." Rouge laughed.

"I'm sure you did." Shadow and Knuckles said in unison. Both boys had the same thought about her going through their minds. "_Thief._"

"Wait a second." Shadow held up his hand as a thought entered his mind. "If all of the echidnas were wiped out thousands of years ago, how did you get here? And you assigned you with the job of guarding a mystical rock?"

"The Master Emerald isn't a rock." Knuckles hissed.

"Just answer the question, because something here isn't adding up." Shadow stated. "And it's a little something called biology and ancestry."

"He does have a point. If you and Tikal are the last echidnas on Mobius, and she's been around for thousands of years. Plus the fact that the only friend she seems to have here is Chaos. Does that mean that Tikal and Chaos are your parents?" Rouge asked boldly.

Shadow looked at her in amazement. This figuring hadn't even entered his mind. Knuckles looked at her in shock. This conversation just went on into ultimately disturbing for him.

"She does kind of have a point." Shadow was the first to speak. "Though, what in the name of Maria is Chaos? What species is he?"

"One." Knuckles began as calmly as he could. "I do not know why I am the only echidna here. Two. No one appointed me. It's just my birth right job thing. I don't know how to explain it beyond that. But it's like how you were created to be the cure for every disease known to man, but you seem to have forgotten about that. Three. GROSS! Even if that were possible, which I doubt, there is NO way on Mobius that could be. I act and look nothing like those two. There for, we're not related like that. We're only from the same tribe. That is ALL! Four. I have no real clue what Chaos is. He's just some water being thing that lives. He guards Chao. He is the God of Destruction. That's all I know. Can we please shift topics to something that doesn't make me throw up in my mouth?" Rad Red was nearly hysterical by this point.

"How can you be so positive, when you've just admitted that you're not sure?" Rouge pressed onward.

"What's going on?" Tikal asked as she came back over and began setting up equipment.

"We were wondering where exactly Knuckles came from if all of the echidnas were wiped out thousands of years ago. What species Chaos is and several other things concerning your culture." Shadow answered kindly. "Could you possibly be so kind as to fill us in?"

"I can try." Tikal replied. "Knuckles, walk along this board while I explain things. Do as Chaos instructs." She pointed to a long board suspended a yard off the ground. Knuckles shrugged as he went to do his first training exercise. "So what would guys like to know first?" She sat down next to Rouge with a sweet smile.

"When did you give birth to Knuckles?" Rouge asked swiftly before the black hedgehog could form a proper questioned.

Tikal tilted her head in confusion. Knuckles had fallen off the walk board and Chaos stared at the white bat in confusion. If the liquid monster had a mouth, it would be wide open in shock.

"Come again?" Tikal asked after shaking her head. "I don't think I quite understand."

"It's not that hard to understand, really." Rouge stated, not seeing the confused look on the young girl's face. "When did you give birth to Knuckles?"

The orange echidna tilted her head again. She then turned to Knuckles. "Can you translate this? I'm not understanding." She called.

Knuckles slumped his shoulders. "Why can't you drop it Rouge?" He whined. "_She thinks that because you're the only female echidna that we've seen that you're my mother and that Chaos is my father._" Knuckles spoke in another language that Rouge and Shadow didn't understand.

Tikal tilted her head. She bit her lip. The orange echidna then fell over. Rouge and Shadow rushed to her side thinking that she was hurt. The young girl was laughing to death. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! But you're completely wrong Miss Rouge. I am, in no way, shape, or form, Knuckles' mother. I have been trapped in the Master Emerald for thousands of years. There was absolutely no way that I could conceive, much less give birth to a child. As for how Knuckles got here, I say we ask Chaos. He was the one who would look out at worlds outside of the Master Emerald."

"Chaos can speak?" Shadow asked with confusion. "How come we haven't heard him speak?"

"He doesn't speak normally. He speaks telepathically." Tikal explained. "He usually only talks to me because people tend to freak out. Except Knuckles. He sat there and then tried to punch him." She looked over to the red echidna who was whistling innocently.

"I thought he was trying to cause trouble again!" Knuckles shrugged. "How was I supposed to know he came for a chao egg that got separated from the Chao Garden? I was just bringing the thing back when all of a sudden, here's Chaos metalizing out of the pond. I freaked out!"

"Well, I want some answers. I promise we won't freak out over your telepathy." Shadow promised the liquid monster.

"_Really? Who screamed like a little school girl earlier?_" Chaos put his hands on his hips as he glared at Shadow. "_And all because I can turn my head 360 degrees._" The creature rolled his eyes.

"So you are a boy!" Rouge clapped her hands happily. "Technically my theory could've worked."

Chaos began laughing. "_You're quite persistent with your theory aren't you? If I haven't seen you constantly trying to steal my home away, I might actually like you._" He laughed some more. "_But you want to know of Knuckles' origins, yes? Well you'll just have to wait until the next chapter._"

[][][][][][

_**6/11/2012 Deathy: **_10;26p I hope you all enjoy this! I think I might have to up the rating on this. We'll just have to wait and see! Enjoy! Please READ & REVIEW!


End file.
